Fighting order
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: Say the team failed at the summit, say many of the heroes died that day, The Reach then attcked the watchtower, now there's no Justice League. Nobody to stand in their way of taking over earth. Now the remains of the team struggle to find meta human teens willing to fight this regime... AU(alternate ending of season two) SYOC open. Rating might change in the future.
1. Exposition

Hey I'm making a new SYOC story, in this story the teams intervening at the lights summit resulted in many of their deaths including, Robin, Impulse, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad to name a few. Then the watchtower was shot down by REACH forces, killing the entire Justice League. What remains of the team set out to find the remaining meta humans to put and end to a fourteen year regime the REACH has put in place after exterminating their human collaborators. Now Nightwing, Kid Flash now known as Velocity, and the new Robin, Terry McGinnis, are on the run from the REACH's government and on the hunt for new heroes.

The for, for OC submission is right here and will be on my profile.

Name:

Age:(between 13 and 20)

Gender:(if transgender please state whether mtf or ftm)

Race:(white, black, kryptonian, martian ect)

Codename:

Personality:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair length: (Optional)

Casual attire:

Formal attire:

Sleep wear:

Suit: ( Their appearance as a hero)

Powers/Abilities:

Skills: (Natural gifts/things or subjects they exell at without the aid of their powers)

Strenghts:

Weakneses:

Fears:

Things they hate:

Things they love:

Sexuality:(Straight, Gay, Bi, Pan, is ect)

Family: (Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, any cousins?)

Curent place of living/ were do they live:

Random information:

Only submit in a review if you do not have an account for this site, if you don't follow this rule I will ignore your submission.


	2. Chapter 1

Wally West sat on his bunk staring at the wall, wondering if there was anything that could have been different, if anything had changed fourteen years ago, anything that could have stopped the reach from dominating the world.

"Nothing, nothing could have changed this, they found out Artemis weeks before the summit, it was a trap." Wally said to himself, he already knew that, he's known it for years. He just wants hope, since his murdered leg didn't have any, maybe Dick and the others could.

"You okay?" Dick Grayson asked, standing on the ladder to Wally's bunk. He was older than he used to be, naturally, he went from the eighteen year old Nightwing, to a thirty two version of himself, they grew up. All of them, Wally, Dick, Terry, Lian, all of them, all older. To bad Terry and Lian had to grow up in this post apocalyptic world, why them, Wally would have rathered it had been him whose parents died in the onslaught, not Terry. He would it have been him to have his dad impaled in front of his eyes, not Lian.

"No." Wally said bluntly, Dick already knew that was the answer Wally would give, he just had to ask. His best friend needed hope, hope that he could walk again, hope that he could beat the reach for what they have done to Earth, to Bruce, to Barry, to Bart, to Artemis, to Kaldur, and to Tim and everyone else.

"What they kids bring back from patrol?" Wally asked. Dick ran a hand through his hair.

"Not much, just a few cans of beans, corn, and other non perishables." Dick said, Wally groaned, "Oh and an old Uno game set." Wally rolled his eyes, who cares Uno anymore?

"So nothing useful?" Wally asked, rather rhetorically. Dick forced a laugh.

"Nope." Dick said, his face becoming stern again. The pair could hear Lian and Terry arguing over how to play Uno, neither of them even knew what it was till Dick told them that it was a game.

* * *

Lian was done fighting with Terry over the dumbest game on the planet. She was done sitting around, waiting for hope to appear out of nowhere. Wally's leg will never get better, Terry is barley even Robin, she's barley even Speedy. She was done with all of it, she needed to fight, kill the Reach's rule over planet Earth, to assemble a team of metahumans that haven't been captured yet, tortured yet, killed yet.

She wandered into the grotto, where they honoured all who died in the past fourteen years, in her whole lifetime.

"Barry Allen, Diana Prince, Kaldur'am, Tim Drake, Cassandra Sandsmark, Bartholomew Allen, Jaime Reyes, Guy Gardener, Hal Jordan, Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, Jason Todd, Red Tornado, Dawn and Don Allen, Wallace West, Iris West, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, Connor Kent, Kara Danvers, Miguel Barragan, Raven Roth, Koriand'r, Roy Harper." She listed off multiple names, tearing up at the last one, she kept going.

"Artemis Crock, Oliver Queen, Laurel-Dinah Lance, Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Garfield Logan, Meg'an Mor'z, Jo'n Jonz, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Terra Markov, Arthur Curry, Garth, Queen Mera, Rose Wilson, Joseph Willson, Zatanna Zarte." She stopped she couldn't keep going, all of them, all of them died, defending Earth, too bad they failed. Not even Superman could have stopped this. Lian collapsed on the floor crying, not because she was sad, but because the ones that stood a chance were all dead.

"I'm not you dad, I'm sorry, I'm a disappointment." She said hugging her father's suit.

* * *

 **Hey I know this is a mediocre first chapter, but I need more OCs, in fact I need characters to be broken out of REACH captivity, this is big project guys. So plaese keep sending OCs in, you have a limit of five, and remember this WILL NOT be first come first serve, so take your time, think these characters out.**

 **Anyways, thank you for starting this journey with me! I'm really exited to see where this story goes.**


	3. Chapter 2

Terry punched the bag over and over. His fists turning red with every hit. Cold sweat trailed down his face like water down a river. In large beads it fell of the tips of his chin and nose. 6 hours in their makeshift barracks. Six hours beating the hell out of punching bag after punching bag, he shattered his staff into two halves and broke the halves into fourths.

This was his routine for years, he was turning himself into a lean fighting machine. Lian and Wally disapproved of him overworking his body. Dick, Terry could give two shits about his mentors opinion, he he could care less, he needed action, take out the reach. That was his only goal as the new Robin. After his dad was murdered and his mom and little brother were stolen from him by the reach he wanted revenge in every step and breath he took.

His rage was building up in him taller than the empire state building, or whats left of it anyways. Yeah the Reach destroyed all human national monuments and structures to crush the human races spirit. The whole world was under this damned regime. Terry only knew this. This horrible way of life, it was all he or Lian ever had known. Dick and Wally often spoke of a better time when they were his and Lian's age. Well it sounded great and all, but above all it sounded fake. They often said it wasn't perfect but it was better and Terry would quote, "Better than this shit hole."

"Can you take it easy on the damn thing?" Lian asked walking in. As Terry punched it one last time, pinching a hole through it, sand poured out of the side of the bag. Terry panted loudly, he wiped the sweat off his brow, and walked over to his friend.

"Can you take some initiative." Terry asked Lian, "Like I mean we only live in hell!"

"Terry, Dick and Wally have a plan to fix th-" Lian said, Terry slapped her.

"A plan you do not believe in!" Terry shouted in her face, spit flew out of his mouth. "Why should I have faith if you don't! Damn not even Wally has any!"

"Dick has faith, that's all we need." Lian said, getting in Terry's face, she pressed a finger to his chest.

"Well no amount of hope some circus orphan has can save us!" Terry said, "In fact we are all orphans!"

"Your mother isn't confirmed dead!" Lian said, "And neither is mine."

"They might as well be!" Terry said, "The one time anyone actually needs Cheshire she fucking disappears." Lian grew furious at this, he dared say that about her mom. She punched him in the mouth.

"Fuck you!" She screamed at him. Terry lunged at her, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her to the ground. He punched her in the nose and pulled her hair. She punched him in the throat and kneed him the stomach. He punched her back in the shoulder and then the neck the in the chest. She kicked him in the hip then in punched him in the forehead, then in the balls. He dropped to the floor.

"This isn't going to stop being hell, if you don't learn how to control yourself." Lian said, "Now Nightwing needs Speedy and Robin. Not two fighting teenagers."

"What's he need the masks for?" Terry asked. Rubbing his crotch, as he stood back up.

"We are doing something, we are going to breaking out some meta-teens." Lian said. Grabbing a bow from the wall, she put a domino mask over her eyes, Terry grabbed another staff, the one that used to belong to Tim Drake, he promised Dick that he'd put it to good use someday. He retracted it it then put in in a holster on the back of his belt. Lian loaded up on arrows, and arrowheads, while Terry grabbed as many batarangs as he could physically carry.

* * *

"Now this is your first mission, the reach belive me and Velocity dead. So we can't help you, as much as we would like to." Nightwing said, Lian nodded, Terry scoffed.

"How much used would a speedster with one functioning leg be anyway?" He asked sarcastically. Wally rolled his eyes in hurt.

"Sorry Wally I meant-" Terry said, Wally stopped him, "No I'm used to you kids telling me how useless I am."

"Anyhow, we can't break out a whole prison, so you grab as many as you can and go." Nightwing said, the pair of young heros nodded their heads. "Now there is a possibility of one or both of you not making it back, so keep each other safe."

 **Short chapter, guys I need more OCs, I have gotten barley any submissions.**


End file.
